Dual weapons
__NOEDITSECTION__ Dual weapons are a class of dual-wielded weapons in Infinity Blade II and Infinity Blade III. They attack quickly, but generally deal less damage than light and heavy weapons. Any light weapon combo can be used with dual weapons. However, a dual weapon can repeat the final strike of the combo in rapid succession, dealing a large amount of damage. The standard combo causes 200% damage (right, left, right or equivalent). The combo will then continue regardless of which direction you swing until the break ends or you do an ultra hit. Dual weapons do not allow for the use of shields. Instead, the player must dodge or parry attacks. You will gain 2 extra points in the dodge meter to offset this. The number of times a player may dodge is decided by the equipped armor item. The dodge meter will slowly replenish when the player is not dodging. It can also be replenished by parrying (+1 dodge per parry) or forcing the next battle cutscene (full dodge points regardless of previous amount). If the player attempts to dodge while the meter is empty, an "exhausted dodge" will occur, damaging the player. If the dodge itself also fails, an "exhausted failed dodge" occurs, dealing both exhaustion damage and enemy attack damage. Side-swiping attacks can be avoided by using the central dodge button (duck). Some attacks will be (almost and sometimes definitely) unavoidable using dual weaponry (e.g. monstrosity arm shockwaves, triple kick revolutions from Plated Guards and MX-Stealth titans). Stabbing is also an entirely different process when using dual weapons. After a super attack or a parry break on a titan, an icon appears somewhere on the enemy's body. After it is tapped, another appears, and so forth. Each time one of these icons is tapped, the enemy is stabbed. These stabs deal only 33% physical damage of the normal hit and do not apply any extra effects from an elementally powered weapon, which is very little damage compared to light weapon stabs and heavy weapon slashes, but there are a lot more of them. Siris does a special stab animation after you get around 8 stabs in. Ultra Hits Ultra hits, which cause 300% damage, can be performed by doing a sequence of combo hits (not normal hits). Ultra hits end the combo chain. There are two sequences which lead to an ultra hit: *Begin the combo sequence by striking in one direction, then the opposite, and then the original direction again. Next, strike in the direction opposite of that, and the original once more. Finally, strike in a direction not used previously in the same chain. **Example (huge hits are bolded): left, right, left, right, left, up *Begin the combo sequence by striking in one direction, then the opposite, and then the original direction again. Next, strike in the direction opposite of that, and then in a direction not used previously in the same chain. Next, hit in the direction opposite of that, and finally in a direction on the other axis. **Example (huge hits are bolded): left, right, left, right, up, down, left Notes Occasionally, multiple stab icons will appear on an enemy instead of just one at a time. These icons can be tapped in rapid succession for a large amount of stabs, dealing much more damage than usual. But, it is recommended that you tap the stab circles slowly and accurately, because tapping them really fast is what causes the "unregistered parry" glitch, and if you parry a lot, you could take a lot more damage than usual in a fight. Also, if you get a combo going, you can go e.g. left right left up, left right left right up, left right left right left up, and instead of the usual up swipe, Siris will perform an X-shaped attack. Category:Dual Weapons Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade I Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade II Category:Weapons in Infinity Blade III Category:Siris Category:Isa Category:Dual Weapons in Infinity Blade III Category:Items in Infinity Blade I, II and III Category:Equipment in Infinity Blade II and III